Warmth
by HyperMusic12
Summary: A chance encounter leaves two shinobi to explore a different world. Kakashi wasn't used to being loved. KakaIru and IruKaka. Some Kotetsu/Izumo as well.
1. Chapter 1

Yay for this couple! This fic has a relatively light plot and plenty of future smut. If you can't handle mature content, then don't read this! I've had absurd writers block lately, when I was suddenly inspired to write this.

* * *

Kakashi was injured. Badly. Though the mission had been successful, it had not turned out according to plan. He was losing a lot of blood and he had hardly any chakra left. He was having a very hard time breathing and he could taste blood. He stumbled through the deserted streets of Konoha towards the hospital. It was late and he imagined most people would be asleep by now. He coughed roughly and he felt lightheaded.

_Hurry_.

He could see his vision starting to blur and suddenly he was choking. He could feel blood bubbling up his throat. His body was weakening and he fell to his knees. He struggled to breathe, feeling panicked as he started to black out. He collapsed on the ground.

_ Obito… Rin… Sensei… Where are you?_

* * *

Iruka hurried down the streets of Konoha feeling flustered.

"I can't believe I fell asleep at my desk!" He cried. "It's late and I didn't even get all the papers graded!"

He was almost home when he noticed something strange. There looked to be someone collapsed on the side of the street. He rushed forward to find a masked ANBU lying unconscious.

"Ahh, sir? ANBU-san? Are you okay?" He tried to wake the man. He noticed all the blood and felt panicked.

He could hear the man's gurgling breath and he hurriedly pulled the mask from the man's face. He was confused to find another mask, cloth this time, underneath. The man made a choked sound and he quickly pulled the mask down to see blood flowing from his mouth. He turned his head to the side so that he wouldn't choke as much, allowing the blood to drip freely to the ground. The man looked very young. He couldn't have been too much older than he was. His white hair was spattered in red.

"Oh, Kami," Iruka gasped. "Don't worry, sir! I'll get you to the hospital!"

* * *

Kakashi found himself regaining consciousness and he blinked open his one uncovered eye. He could see white all around him and the beeping of monitors. _I'm in the hospital. _He peered down at himself, trying to assess the damage, but the sheet was pulled up over half his face, making it difficult to see. He wiggled his fingers and toes. They were a little sore, but seemed mostly uninjured. He made to sit up, gasping at the sudden pain. It was like an electrical shock ran through his system. He gritted his teeth and tried to sit up again.

"Ah! Hatake-san! Please, don't move! You're very injured," a nurse cried, rushing in.

Kakashi groaned quietly and stilled himself.

"How long was I out?" He asked, voice hoarse.

"Almost a week," she said, checking over the monitors. "You're lucky to be alive. You almost bled out before you got here. You had many injuries."

"Ah…" He grunted. He couldn't remember much of anything. _How did I get here? _

"Here," she said helping him drink some water. She handed him a surgery mask to hide his face. "I'll be back to check on you soon. I need to let your boss know that you're awake."

"Mm," he managed to get out before she left. He closed his eye, feeling exhausted.

* * *

Kakashi awoke a few hours later to his leader coming in. The man wore his usual ANBU mask.

"Still alive, huh?" He muttered.

Kakashi managed his typical eye smile. "I suppose."

The man sighed in exasperation. "If you were hurt so badly, why didn't you send word? We would have sent someone out to meet you."

Kakashi shrugged and winced at the movement. "I thought I could get here by myself."

"Well you didn't get very close," he said, sounding frustrated.

"How did I get here?" Kakashi asked, his voice still rough.

"Some sensei from the academy found you collapsed on the street. Umino, Iruka. He brought you in. He also had to take off both of your masks, because you were choking on your own blood. He saw under your mask, Kakashi. He blew your ANBU cover."

Kakashi frowned. "Did he?"

His leader sighed. "Yes, but I don't think it will be a problem. He kept apologizing for it when he brought you in. I talked to him about it and he said he wouldn't say anything. Still, once you get out of here you should check up on it. Make sure your identity is still unknown."

Kakashi nodded.

He walked to the door. "And don't you dare try to leave this hospital before they say you can. I know you'll want to slip out. You won't be getting any new missions for a while, so get some rest."

Kakashi groaned quietly. _I'll be here forever…_

* * *

Kakashi was released from the hospital a week later. He went back to his small place and enjoyed the first shower he had had in ages. Though it stung the still healing wounds on his body, it felt good to finally scrub his hair completely clean. When he was done, he dried off and rewrapped his injuries. He laid back on his bed and sighed. He thought of Umino, Iruka. _I have to go see him. I have no idea who he is or what he looks like. All I know is that he's a sensei._

He groaned and sat up. His leader had already given him the address of the man's apartment. He got dressed in black pants and a loose shirt, so as to not irritate his wounds. He first went to the memorial stone. He spent the whole afternoon there, not realizing how late it was until the sun started setting. He stood up, placed his hand briefly on the stone, and then headed back to the village.

He found Iruka's apartment easily enough. He hopped into a tree beside the second story window and peered in. He saw a young man dressed in his Chunin clothes, flak jacket hanging over a chair. He was cooking dinner. _Is that him?_

Kakashi tapped lightly on the window and the guy jumped. He looked over at the window, his eyes widening slightly upon seeing Kakashi crouched outside. He moved over to the window and opened it.

"Uh, Kakashi-san?" He asked uncertainly.

Kakashi nodded. "Are you Umino, Iruka?"

"Y-Yeah," he said nervously. "How are you doing? Are you feeling okay?"

"Better. Thanks to you," he said, watching the young teacher curiously. His long dark hair was pulled back in a ponytail and he had a scar running across his face.

Iruka waved his hands in front of himself. "No, no. I really didn't do anything."

"They said you had to take my mask off to keep me from choking on my own blood," he pointed out.

Iruka looked a little panicked. "I'm sorry about that! I just didn't know what else to do! I promise I won't tell anybody about it! Please forgive me!" He said bowing.

Kakashi looked a little startled. "Maa. It's fine. That's not why I'm here. I just came to thank you and I'm sorry for causing you trouble."

"You don't need to thank me!" Iruka said quickly. "I'm just glad you're okay!"

_He's glad I'm okay? He doesn't even know me. _

Kakashi's stomach suddenly growled and he felt his cheeks flush, thankful for the mask.

Iruka smiled. "Are you hungry. Kakashi-san? You can come in if you want."

Kakashi blinked at him, looking confused. _He's going to feed some strange ANBU? _

"I mean- it's nothing special!" Iruka added quickly. "You don't have to-"

Kakashi inhaled the sent of food. He could smell steamed rice and vegetables. His stomach growled again. "Okay," he said.

Iruka looked a little taken aback for a moment, but then smiled. Kakashi was fascinated to find that the smile looked warm and genuine. He wasn't used to people looking at him that way. Iruka stepped aside to let him in.

Kakashi slipped in and closed the window behind him. He glanced around. The place seemed big enough to be a family home. He was standing in Iruka's kitchen, which opened up to a living room and he could see a hallway, which he assumed led to at least a bedroom and a bathroom. His own one-room place suddenly seemed quite cramped.

"Do you live with your parents?" He found himself asking, turning to see Iruka dishing out food.

Iruka shook his head. "No… My parents were killed during the Nine-Tails attack. I've lived alone since then."

"Ah…" He managed, feeling a little bad for asking. _Well, the guy certainly wasn't the first kid to lose his parents at a young age._

"Here, Kakashi-san," Iruka said, placing the food on the table. "Please, sit."

Kakashi hesitantly took a seat. He felt strange being in another person's home.

"Just Kakashi," he said. "San isn't necessary."

"O-Okay then," Iruka said.

Kakashi tugged down his mask and Iruka gasped. He looked up and Iruka quickly looked away, cheeks flushed.

"You've already seen my face," he said, smiling slightly. "Why bother hiding it now?"

Iruka nodded, a little dumbfounded. Kakashi was _gorgeous_. He hadn't exactly gotten the best look at him when he found him. It was dark then and his face was covered in blood. Iruka decided not to mention this and did his best not to stare at him. They ate in silence for a while.

"So you're a Sensei at the academy?" Kakashi said.

Iruka smiled. "Yeah. I just started recently," he said. "It's great, though the kids can be a bit overwhelming sometimes," he added fondly.

"So should I be calling you Iruka-Sensei?" He asked.

"Ah- n-no!" Iruka sputtered. "That's not necessary!"

"So Iruka-san, then?"

"Not that either," he said quickly. "Just Iruka."

Kakashi couldn't help but smirk at how flustered the young Sensei was. It was actually really cute, but he wasn't sure why he was so nervous.

"Shouldn't I be calling you Kakashi-Sama or ANBU-san?" He asked, looking worried. "I don't want to sound disrespectful to such a skilled shinobi."

Kakashi could feel his cheeks growing pink and he fidgeted a bit. He always got a little embarrassed when someone complimented him. "Kakashi is fine, really," he said. "I may be ANBU, but you don't need to treat me differently than you would any other shinobi."

Iruka still looked a bit uncertain. "If you say so…"

"I insist," Kakashi said.

Iruka nodded and they continued to eat in silence for a while.

"How old are you?" Kakashi asked, when he was finished.

"18," he said. "I know it's a little young for a Sensei, but-"

Kakashi shook his head. "If you're skilled enough, then it shouldn't matter the age."

"R-Right," he said. "How old are you?"

"22."

"Ehh?!" Iruka cried, making Kakashi jump slightly. "And you're in ANBU already? That's amazing!"

Kakashi scratched at the back of his head, looking sheepish. "It's no big deal…"

"It is!" Iruka said earnestly. "Amazing, Kakashi. I didn't…" He hesitated, sounding embarrassed. "I mean… I didn't become Chunin until I was 16... You really are incredible!"

"Maa… You're embarrassing me," he muttered, pulling his mask back up to hide his red face.

Iruka grinned. "You're modest," he chuckled. _Kami-Sama…_ He couldn't believe it. He was eating dinner with a _top_ shinobi. One that was absurdly good looking and modest!

"I should go," Kakashi said, breaking Iruka from his thoughts.

"Oh, right!"

He followed Kakashi over to the window.

"Thanks for the meal," He said, bowing.

"Of course! No problem, but Kakashi…"

He looked up.

"Next time, feel free to use the door," he said.

Kakashi gave him a blank look. _Next time?_

"I mean- If you ever wanted to," Iruka said quickly, looking flustered again. "If you're hungry-"

"Okay," Kakashi said, giving him an eye smile. He slipped out of the window and into the darkened streets below.

_He wants me to come over again. How strange. _Kakashi couldn't help but grin. _He was really cute._

* * *

More to come soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks guys!

* * *

Kakashi spent the next few days finishing his recuperation time before being assigned a new mission. He spent almost a week away from the village. He reported in as soon as he got back. It was evening and he was headed for home. Though not intentionally, he found himself passing Iruka's place. He inhaled. _Miso_. He felt his mouth start to water. He'd hardly had time to eat on his mission.

He suddenly found himself heading for the stairs and up to Iruka's door. He pushed his ANBU mask back and hesitated as he reached up to knock. He suddenly felt quite nervous and it confused him. Sure, Iruka was really cute and seemed really nice, but it was nothing to get nervous about! He took a deep breath, squared his shoulders, and knocked lightly at the door. There was silence. He was about to walk away when he heard a shuffle of feet. The door opened.

"Kakashi!" Iruka said, giving him a warm smile.

"Hello," he said tentatively and giving him a salute.

"Come in," he said.

Kakashi stepped in and toed off his shoes.

"I guess you're just getting back from a mission?" He asked.

Kakashi nodded.

"You're not hurt are you?" Iruka frowned, looking him over.

"I'm fine," Kakashi reassured.

Iruka's smile came back. "Good."

Kakashi followed him into the kitchen.

"I'll assume you're hungry?"

Kakashi rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "I don't want to be any trouble…"

Iruka laughed. "Not at all! I hope you like miso and rice."

Kakashi nodded fervently.

Iruka grinned and served the food. He couldn't believe it. Kakashi had actually come back to see him! He honestly hadn't expected him to.

Kakashi placed his equipment in a corner and took off his armor before sitting down. He pulled his mask down and practically inhaled the food that was given to him. Iruka watched, a bit in shock, but then he smiled.

"Feel free to have as much as you want, Kakashi," he said.

Kakashi looked sheepish again. "Sorry… Is it okay?"

Iruka gave him that warm smile again and he felt as though butterflies were filling his stomach instead of food.

"I insist," he said. "You're clearly half starved."

Kakashi chuckled and went to get more food. "It's hard to find time to eat out there."

Iruka nodded and watched Kakashi wolf down more food. He couldn't help grinning. Kakashi looked cute even when he was stuffing his face. When Kakashi was finished he sat back with a sigh.

"You really are a life saver, Iruka," he said.

Iruka chuckled. He took their bowls to the sink. "I'm glad you liked it."

"It was amazing," he said, stretching and yawning.

Iruka's cheeks flushed a little. "It's really not. You're just too hungry to notice."

Kakashi laughed quietly and shook his head. "You're a great cook. I wasn't starving the first time I came and I really liked your food then too."

Kakashi grinned and Iruka had to look away. _He's too damn good looking!_

"So… What's your favorite thing to eat?" Iruka asked. "I… I could cook it for you sometime. If- If you wanted…"

Kakashi seemed to perk up. "I like salt-broiled saury and miso soup with eggplant," he said, but then frowned. "I should really be cooking for you… but I'm not very good at it. Maybe I could buy you dinner? What do you like?"

Iruka's heart skipped a beat. "I-I like ramen. It's really good at Ichiraku."

Kakashi stood up. "Then I'll take you there when I get back. I have another mission in the morning, so I need to go get ready."

"You don't have to buy me dinner, Kakashi," Iruka insisted. "You don't owe me anything."

Kakashi pulled his armor back on. "But I want to," he said. He turned toward the door, missing a blushing Iruka. He slipped his shoes on and pulled up his mask. "I should be back in a few days," he said as he moved through the doorway. "Wait for me," he added, giving him that eye smile before leaving.

Iruka closed the door after him, his heart beating hard against his ribcage. _He wants to buy me dinner… _He started grinning like an idiot. _He… actually wants to spend time with me._

* * *

Kakashi arrived in the late afternoon a few days later. He was pleased to find he would still have time to take Iruka out for dinner. He found himself grinning as he returned home for a shower. He was excited; never mind the fact that he hadn't slept more than a few hours during the mission. Though he had only spent a small amount of time with the other man, he found himself drawn to him. He wanted to see Iruka's warm smile again. The last people that smiled at him like that were Rin and Sensei.

He hopped over the rooftops in search of the young Sensei. He was sure the academy had dismissed their students by now. He suddenly caught a familiar scent. He grinned under his mask. He bounded forward towards the scent, wondering briefly if he looked like the hound he was known as. He skidded to a halt over an apartment building and peered over the edge. His grin widened. There was Iruka. He was walking down the street carrying a large box of paperwork. Kakashi dropped from the building and landed in front of him.

"Gah!" He cried, nearly dropping his work. "K-Kakashi!"

"That's me," he said, giving him an eye smile.

"You scared me half to death, idiot!" He yelled.

Kakashi bit back his laughter. "Sorry, sorry," he said.

Iruka sighed. "I see you're back safe. That's good."

"Mm. Are you busy tonight? Can I buy you that ramen I promised?" He asked.

Iruka smiled that warm smile and Kakashi felt his stomach flutter. "Yeah. Okay, but I have to drop this stuff off at my apartment first."

"I'll carry it for you," Kakashi said, lifting the box from his hands. "What is all this?"

"Ah- Lesson plans, papers to grade, forms to fill out- and no! You don't need to do that!"

"It's the least I can do after scaring you half to death, ne?" He said and started walking.

Iruka hurried to catch up to him. "But now I feel bad for calling you an idiot," he frowned.

Kakashi chuckled. "Don't worry. I've been called much worse."

"I'm not sure if that's really reassuring…"

They headed to Iruka's house to drop off the box and then went to Ichiraku.

"Have whatever you want, Iruka. I'm paying," Kakashi said.

They started telling each other more about themselves as they ate their ramen. Kakashi found himself really enjoying the time he was spending with the Sensei. Iruka was an absurdly nice and warm person and as they spoke he started thinking of new ways he could spend time with him.

* * *

When they finished eating, Kakashi walked Iruka back home. He stifled a few yawns as they went. He was tired from his mission, but there was no way he was going to skip out on time with Iruka.

"Do you want to come in for some tea?" Iruka offered.

"Sure."

Kakashi followed him upstairs and into the apartment. He sat down on the couch, his legs starting to feel weak. Iruka soon brought over tea and sat on the couch with him.

"Thanks for dinner, Kakashi," Iruka said, sipping his tea.

"Maa," he said sleepily, pulling down his mask to drink. "I wish I could do something more impressive, but my cooking is quite terrible. I know enough not to burn the building down, mind you, but it would really be more of a punishment for you if you ever had to eat it."

Iruka laughed. "I'm sure it's not that bad. I could always help you."

"Yeah?" He said, trying to suppress a yawn.

"Am I boring you, Kakashi?" Iruka teased.

"N-No!" He said quickly, sitting up more. "You're not! I'm sorry. I just got back from that mission a few hours ago."

Iruka raised his eyebrows. "When is the last time you got any sleep?"

"Mmm," he tried to think. "The other day, I suppose."

"The other day?!" Iruka cried. "Kakashi! You need to sleep!"

Kakashi shook his head. "I'm fine."

"Kakashi, why did you take me out tonight? It could have waited for another time!"

Kakashi shook his head more. "I wanted to see you."

Iruka froze for a moment. "You wanted to see me? Why?"

Kakashi looked away sheepishly and shrugged. "I like your smile, Iruka."

Iruka's eyes widened and he could feel his cheeks heating up. "My… My smile…?" He was confused.

"Sorry. I'm making you uncomfortable," he said.

Iruka shook his head quickly, feeling flustered. "No, no. I-It's okay. I just… Why do you like my smile?"

Kakashi looked at him as though it were obvious. "It's warm. You're warm, Iruka. I like it."

Iruka gaped at him, trying to comprehend his words.

"Ahh. I'm still making you uncomfortable. Sorry," he said. "Maybe I'm a little too blunt and straightforward sometimes."

"No. I- thank you," Iruka managed to say. "That's very nice of you to say."

Kakashi yawned again. "I guess I really should get back before I fall asleep on your couch."

"You can stay over if you want," he offered.

Kakashi cocked his head to the side thoughtfully.

"I mean-" He began. _Gah! He's going to think I'm trying to sleep with him!_ "I have an extra bedroom and an extra toothbrush that I haven't used yet," he said in a rush.

Kakashi smiled slightly. "Is that okay? You're always doing nice things for me, Iruka."

Iruka shook his head. "It's no big deal. I really don't mind," he said and tugged at Kakashi's hand. He led him down the hall toward the bathroom. "Plus, I feel like the big tough ANBU struggles to take care of himself sometimes."

Kakashi scoffed quietly, but said nothing. Iruka was right, after all.

"Here," Iruka said, handing him a toothbrush. "Get ready for bed."

He left Kakashi in the bathroom and went to make sure the other bedroom was ready. He sat on the edge of the bed for a moment, trying to calm his frantically beating heart. _He likes my smile! And he thinks I'm warm? I'm not even sure what that means, but he likes it, so it shouldn't be a bad thing. I can't believe I asked him to stay over! I've never done anything so bold before!_

Iruka jumped slightly as he heard Kakashi coming out of the bathroom. He went to the doorway and ushered him in.

"You can sleep here, Kakashi. Is this okay?"

"Yeah. Thanks, Iruka."

"Of course. Goodnight," he said smiling and closed the door behind him.

Kakashi yawned widely as he stripped off his shirt and pants. _I hope he doesn't mind me sleeping in just boxers._ He turned off the light and flopped on the bed. He pulled the blankets up, inhaling deeply. The whole house smelled like Iruka and he smiled. His eyes closed and he was asleep in a matter of moments.

Iruka went back to the living room to start on some paperwork. Tomorrow was Saturday so he wouldn't have to worry about getting up to teach.

* * *

(Don't worry M rated content will come!)


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you so much for the reviews!

* * *

Iruka woke up at about nine the next morning. He peeked cautiously out of his door to see Kakashi's door closed. He hurried over to the bathroom to take a shower, he then dressed and made himself some breakfast. He debated whether or not to wake Kakashi. He took a deep breath and went to check on him. He opened the door as quietly as he could and peeped in. Kakashi was sprawled out on his stomach, arm hanging off the bed. The blankets were down around his waist, exposing his bare back. Iruka could feel his cheeks burning. The man seemed to be dead asleep, so Iruka quietly closed the door. He certainly didn't want to be caught looking.

Iruka spent the rest of the morning grading papers. It wasn't until lunchtime did Kakashi come stumbling out, clad only in his pants from the night before. _He's not wearing a shirt! _Iruka inwardly squeaked.

"Good afternoon, Kakashi," he managed, trying to hide his blushing face behind his work.

"Mmm. Is it afternoon already?" He asked, voice gruff from sleep. He ran a hand through his messy hair.

"I figured you could use as much sleep as possible, so I didn't want to wake you."

Kakashi nodded sleepily.

"Feel free to eat anything you want," Iruka said. "Make yourself at home."

Iruka went back to work as Kakashi made himself some tea. He chomped on some bread he found while he waited for the water to boil. He brought two cups of tea over to Iruka and handed him one.

Iruka looked up, surprised. "Oh, thank you."

Kakashi nodded and sat beside him, peering over his shoulder. Iruka tried his hardest to keep his eyes focused on the paper in front of him. _Kakashi was shirtless for Kami's sake!_ He had to keep himself from ogling him.

"Your hair is down," Kakashi observed.

"Yeah. I-I usually keep it up." _Damn it! Don't stutter!_

Kakashi reached up and ran his hand through it gently. "It's really soft," he said.

Iruka could feel his face growing hotter. "I-Is it?"

"Mmm," Kakashi hummed as he continued to play with his hair.

Iruka groaned quietly and he couldn't help leaning into his touch. He was a sucker for a good head massage. His eyes slipped closed, and he blinked a little dazed when Kakashi pulled his hand away.

"I'm distracting you," Kakashi said, a smile playing on his lips.

Iruka shook his head and stretched. "I've been at this for a while." He glanced at Kakashi and he couldn't help giving him a once over.

Kakashi didn't miss this and he smirked.

"You have a lot of scars," Iruka murmured.

He glanced down at himself, at all the blemishes and lines on his skin. "Yeah."

Iruka reached out hesitantly to trace a scar across his chest. Kakashi watched him with a heated eye. Iruka couldn't believe what he was doing. _Since when am I brave?_ He moved up to trace another line across his collarbone and Kakashi shivered lightly. His fingers moved higher up to his jaw and across his cheek. He then found his fingers tracing Kakashi's slightly parted lips. He glanced up at Kakashi's open eye and gasped, jerking back.

"I'm sorry, Kakashi!" He said, panicked. "I don't know what I was doing-"

Kakashi cupped the side of his face and leaned close, effectively silencing the Sensei. "Iruka…" He said, voice deeper than usual. "Can I kiss you?"

Iruka nodded numbly. Kakashi pressed their lips together firmly and Iruka eagerly kissed back. He couldn't believe this was happening. Kakashi licked almost desperately at his lips, seeking entrance. Iruka opened up easily to him and they both moaned as their tongues tangled together. Iruka gasped as he was suddenly pushed back against the couch, lips still attached to the man now above him. He tangled his hands in Kakashi's messy hair, their kissing growing more frantic and urgent.

* * *

***Mature content here! If you can't handle it, then you shouldn't be reading this story at all! For everyone else: enjoy!***

* * *

They both gasped raggedly when they pulled back for air. Kakashi moved his knee between Iruka's legs and pressed it against his crotch. Iruka keened loudly, half in surprise, half in pleasure. His hips automatically bucked up to grind against him. Kakashi groaned and started pressing hot, open-mouthed kisses along his jaw and neck as he rotated his knee against Iruka's growing arousal.

Iruka's head dropped back with a moan, giving Kakashi more access to his neck. He sucked harshly at his tender skin, sure to leave a mark. _Mine_. Iruka moved his hands along Kakashi's torso, appreciating the way the muscles rippled under his touch. Kakashi hissed as he brushed over his nipple and pulled back. He shoved Iruka's shirt up and latched onto his nipple.

"Ah- Ahh!" Iruka cried out, back arching up.

Kakashi lavished each one of his nipples in turn, loving the way Iruka quaked and moaned beneath him. He kissed further down, making the younger squirm and gasp. He reached his pant line and looked up questioningly. Iruka gave a quick nod before hiding his face behind his arm in embarrassment. He whimpered quietly and bit his lip as his pants and boxers were slowly pulled down to his knees. He jerked and looked down as he felt hot breath fan over his hard cock. Kakashi licked at his leaking tip, and he had to hold his hips down as they bucked forward. He licked at the tip a few more times and Iruka whined desperately.

"Ahh! Nngh! Hah-" Iruka cried out as his cock was suddenly engulfed in a hot, wet mouth. "Nnn- hah- Kashi- Kakashi!"

Kakashi hummed around his cock and Iruka nearly doubled over in pleasure. His hands reached down to tangle in Kakashi's hair. Kakashi's own cock twitched in response, as it strained to get loose from the confines of his pants. He had never heard such wonderful sounds. He released Iruka's cock, much to the other's displeasure. He chuckled as he pried Iruka's hands from his hair. He tugged his own pants down enough to release his cock and Iruka's eyes widened slightly. He leaned back over him and took a hold of both their cocks. Iruka immediately grinded up against him. Kakashi choked out a groan and buried his face in the Sensei's neck. He quickly started pumping their cocks, his hips moving in earnest. Doing all of this to Iruka had gotten him riled up. He could feel the familiar coiling in his abdomen signaling release. _Fuck_. He wouldn't last much longer.

"Nnn. K-Kakashi," Iruka moaned. "I can't-"

"Hah- aah. Cum for me, Iruka," he gasped out.

Iruka's back arched upward and he cried out, spilling hot cum all over his stomach and Kakashi's hand. This new lubricant made Kakashi's hand slick against his heated flesh.

"Fuck, fuck," he moaned. He bit down on Iruka's clothed shoulder as he came, spilling out over both of them. He did his best not to collapse on him. He pulled his hand away from their softening cocks and laid down, half on top of Iruka. They both spent several minutes trying to catch their breath.

Kakashi finally sat up and reached for the tissues on the side table. Iruka blushed deeply as he cleaned them off, unable to meet his eye.

"Are you okay?" Kakashi asked him.

He nodded and Kakashi cupped his cheek with his clean hand.

"Iruka…"

"I've never done anything like that before," he admitted. "I've only ever kissed."

Kakashi's eye widened. "Wha- You haven't?!" He said alarmed. "Shit, Iruka. I'm sorry! If I had known- I wouldn't have gone so fast!"

Iruka shook his head, clearly embarrassed. "I-I didn't mind."

Kakashi sighed and pressed their damp foreheads together. "I don't want to hurt you."

Iruka smiled. "I'm not made of glass."

Kakashi stroked his cheek with his thumb. "No, but I have a habit of breaking things anyway." He pulled back and looked away.

Iruka frowned. "Kakashi, I-"

Kakashi jumped suddenly, and tugged the blanket hanging over the couch onto Iruka. He glared over at the window. Iruka looked up and gasped.

"Gah!" He cried out. There was a masked ANBU sitting outside the window. He yanked the blanket up to cover more of himself, his face turning bright red.

Kakashi growled quietly and pulled his pants back up. He moved over to the window and opened it. He looked furious. The two of them exchanged heated words for a moment, none of which Iruka could make out. The ANBU then disappeared and Kakashi slammed the window shut. Iruka sat up, quickly trying to get his clothes back together.

"I have to go," Kakashi practically snarled, marching back to the bedroom to retrieve his shirt.

Iruka managed to fix himself up and was standing as Kakashi came back out, yanking his shirt on.

"Oh," Iruka managed, looking quite dejected. _We won't get to talk about what just happened._

Kakashi sighed upon seeing the look on his face and pulled his shoes on. "I'm sorry about him," he said, indicating the ANBU member. "Not all of us understand privacy."

Iruka hid his face in embarrassment. "That was mortifying."

Kakashi huffed quietly and pulled his mask up. "I'll probably be gone for a while. Sorry, Iruka."

Then he was gone. Iruka slumped against the wall, suddenly feeling very lonely. _He's gone. That had to be the worst timing ever! I don't even know what's going to happen now! We didn't get a chance to discuss anything! Was that just a one-time thing? An accident? Or does Kakashi actually like me? _Iruka ran a hand through his hair in frustration. _He could have given me some kind of clue before he left! Some reassurance… but, he did nothing. That's definitely not a good thing. _Iruka sighed in defeat.

* * *

More to come soon!


	4. Chapter 4

Gosh, the reviews are so nice. Thank you so much!

* * *

Iruka ate dinner by himself that night. He sighed heavily as he was cleaning his dishes. He couldn't get his mind off of Kakashi. He kept playing what they did in his head over and over again, feeling more and more embarrassed._ What if he thought I was bad? Or he doesn't want someone so inexperienced? _Iruka pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. He jumped when there was banging on the door.

"Uminoooo. Are you home?" Someone called.

"Iruka! Hurry up and answer the door!"

"Senseiiii~"

_What the hell are those guys doing here?_ He went over to the door, opening it to find Kotetsu, Izumo, and Natori.

"Guys, What are you-?"

"We're going out for drinks!" Kotetsu yelled happily.

"You're coming with us!" Natori said.

"Drinks?" He began.

"We never see you now that you're a Sensei," Izumo explained.

"We want to catch up with our little Sensei~" Kotetsu cooed.

Iruka rolled his eyes, but grinned. "Yeah, okay."

Kotetsu and Natori cheered, while Izumo rolled his eyes as well.

"Quiet guys," he said. "You'll disturb all of his neighbors."

Iruka slipped on his shoes and pulled up his hair. They headed out into the night.

"So what's with all the bandages, Natori?" Iruka asked, seeing them all over his arms and face. "Are you okay?"

"Ehh…" Natori looked embarrassed. "Haha, well… As you know, I just started working at the Aviary recently. Um, hah, it seems not all the hawks have taken a liking to me yet."

"Oh," Iruka said. "I'm sure you'll get the hang of it soon," he encouraged.

"Maybe you should try bandaging your arms _before_ you go in," Izumo advised.

"I never thought of that…"

"Pfft. You're working with sharp talons all day and you didn't think to cover up?" Kotetsu sniggered. "Genius."

Natori slumped his shoulders in defeat and Izumo elbowed Kotetsu. "'Tetsu, you aren't one to talk. You nearly burned our apartment down this morning trying to make _tea_."

The others bursted out laughing.

"Hey! That wasn't entirely my fault!" Kotetsu hissed in embarrassment. "_You_ were the one distracting me! If you hadn't been lick-"

"Ah! We're here!" Izumo said loudly over him and they went inside the bar.

They got drinks and sat down at a table.

"So how's the academy, Sensei?" Kotetsu asked.

Iruka smiled. "Great! It's a lot work, but I love the students."

"That's good. Hey, wait!" Natori said abruptly, pointing to Iruka's neck. "What is that?!"

The other's looked too and started laughing.

"Huh? What do you mean…?" Iruka tried to get a good look at his neck.

"You have hickies, Iruka!" Kotetsu said, grinning evilly. "Who have you-?"

"AH!" Iruka yelped, catching sight of some of the bruising. He yanked his collar up to hide them from view. "I didn't even know he-"

"HE?!" The other three cried out.

Iruka winced and hid his now blushing face. He could hear the others sniggering and wanted to melt right through the floor.

"So who is the lucky man, eh?" Kotetsu asked eagerly.

"I'm not telling you guys anything," he said, shaking his head.

"Whattt, Iruka!" Kotetsu whined.

"Come on, tell us," Izumo encouraged. "We won't say a word."

"Not a word," Natori assured him.

"How was the sex?" Kotetsu prompted.

Iruka slid down in his seat some. "We didn't have sex… Just some other stuff."

"What? Why not?"

"Who is he?!"

Iruka took in a shaky breath. This day was full of embarrassment, ranging from an ANBU seeing his junk, to his friends interrogating him about sex. Not to mention he was walking around with very noticeable hickies!

"It doesn't even matter who it is…" He huffed. "It's not like it will go anywhere."

"Why not? What happened?" Natori pressed.

"Of course it matters who it is!" Kotetsu cried.

Iruka shook his head, ignoring Kotetsu. "I just don't think he's interested. He had to leave so we didn't get to talk about it."

"Why did he have to leave?" Natori asked, frowning.

"He had a mission," he said.

"So he's a shinobi!" Kotetsu cried, smacking his fist in his other hand as if he had just discovered something really important.

"That doesn't narrow the list down much, 'Tetsu," Izumo reminded him.

Kotetsu slumped a little. "Ah… You're right."

"Guys," Iruka groaned. "It really doesn't matter who it is. I would tell you if it was something serious."

"But it _could_ be serious?" Izumo questioned.

Iruka laughed bitterly. "I doubt that. He's way too good for me and I don't even know him that well."

"He seems to know you well enough to leave his mark on you," Kotetsu laughed and the others sniggered.

Iruka could feel his cheeks burn and tugged at his collar again. "That… wasn't even planned. I don't know… He just- we just… Can we forget about it?"

Izumo shook his head quickly. "We need to make one thing clear first," he said. "There is no way someone could be too good for you."

"Yeah!" Kotetsu chimed in. "You're like the nicest guy we know!"

Natori nodded fervently and Iruka smiled slightly.

"He'd be an idiot not to want you," Kotetsu said. "You're cute~"

Izumo kicked Kotetsu lightly from under the table.

Iruka's cheeks burned even more. "I am not cute!" He hissed. "I'm a guy!"

"Guys can be cute too, I suppose," Natori said thoughtfully. "I don't know though. I've never been interested in another guy before."

"That's because you've been in love with Tsubaki since we were Genin," Kotetsu laughed. "An _older_ woman."

Natori blushed and sputtered. "S-Shut up!"

"Natori's hopes and dreams are stored in that nice rack of hers."

Natori sputtered even more and the others sniggered.

"Isn't she Mizuki's girlfriend?" Iruka asked.

"Yep," Izumo said, finishing off his drink.

Kotetsu frowned. "That guy is kind of a bastard, isn't he?"

Natori scowled.

"He's not a bastard!" Iruka said quickly. "He's always been nice to me..."

"Che. Iruka, you can't be serious," Natori said darkly. "Every time I see you guys together, he's always putting you down in some way. You and Tsubaki are both too good for him."

"He doesn't mean anything by it…" Iruka said uncertainly.

"Mmm. Let's get another round!" Izumo said, standing up. "'Tetsu and I will get them."

* * *

He grabbed Kotetsu's wrist and yanked him toward the bar. "He's cute, huh?" Izumo grumbled.

Kotetsu chuckled as they waited on their drinks. "Ma, ma, don't be jealous, baby. You know you're the cutest."

Izumo's cheeks turned pink. "Not jealous," he pouted.

"You are~" Kotetsu sniggered.

Izumo scowled and turned away form him. Kotetsu took a gentle hold of his chin, so that he could look him in the eye.

"I'll make it up to you tonight, I promise," he whispered huskily.

Izumo's cheeks filled with more color and he smacked his hand away.

"Q-Quit it," he said, a little shaky. _That damn bedroom voice of his will be the death of me._

Kotetsu just laughed.

* * *

Iruka sighed exasperatedly from the table. "When are those two just going to admit they're lovers? It's completely obvious."

Natori chuckled and shook his head. "I really don't know."

"I mean, I went on a mission with them right after I became Chunin and it was pretty clear even then," Iruka said rolling his eyes.

"Here we go," Kotetsu said gleefully as they came back to the table.

"Kanpai!" They cheered.

* * *

Iruka stumbled slightly on his way back home that night. It was late and he would be the first to admit he was a bit tipsy. He smiled though; it was a good distraction for him.

* * *

Natori is a real character from Naruto. He's a Chunin about Iruka's age and so are Izumo and Kotetsu. I'll just assume they are all friends. I'll be adding a few other known Chunin from the manga/anime later.

More soon!


	5. Chapter 5

Several months passed and Iruka still hadn't seen Kakashi. His hickies had faded away. He was starting to wonder if he would ever come back. It was Iruka's lunch break now and he was eating with some of the other teachers.

"Did you hear about what happened the other night?" Suzume Sensei said in a hushed voice.

"I did! I can't believe it!" Another hissed. "I've never even _seen_ an ANBU before!"

"What happened?" Iruka asked immediately.

"Two ANBU members were carried in a few nights ago," Suzume Sensei said. "They were injured badly. I mean _really_ badly. There was so much blood on them."

Iruka felt his stomach drop. _Kakashi_. He stood up abruptly. "I, um, I forgot about some work I needed to finish!" He said quickly and hurried out the door. He ran to the hospital. _Please, don't let it be Kakashi. _

He rushed up to the girl at the front desk. "Hey… Who…" He stopped and the girl looked at him in confusion. _I can't just ask outright. His ANBU identity is a secret. What do I do? How do I ask?_

"Umino," someone said and he whirled around. There stood the masked ANBU he had spoken with when he brought Kakashi in to the hospital all those months ago. "What are you doing here?"

Iruka moved away from the desk toward him. He hesitated. "Well, I heard some ANBU were brought here the other night and I wondered if it was… I just don't know how to ask about someone without revealing who he is," he finished lamely.

"Heh… Good to know you've kept it secret," the man said. "And yes, Hound was one of the ones that was brought here."

"Hound…?" Iruka asked, eyebrows knitted.

"That's his code name," he said.

Iruka felt his stomach drop for the second time. "I-Is he okay?"

"He will be. I don't know how, but he managed to stay alive."

Iruka's eyes widened.

"He had several deep wounds that had to be taken care of, some broken bones, a few shattered ribs, burns, not to mention he nearly used up all of his chakra. He's still unconscious."

Iruka felt like he was going to pass out.

"You can go see him later today. He's not going to be able to move for quite some time, but I'm sure he'll be awake by then," the ANBU said. "He's in room 204."

Iruka nodded numbly and left the hospital. He needed to get back to the academy.

* * *

(Of course I had to make Kakashi get hurt! Though quite a predictable and overused plot point, he _is_ in ANBU. That's risky business).

* * *

Iruka was ready to jump out of his skin by the end of the day. He was way too distracted to be teaching. He hurried back to the hospital after dismissing his students. Soon enough, he found himself standing outside room 204. He hesitated_. Will he think it's weird that I've come to see him?_ He huffed. _Don't be a wimp. Just do it!_

He knocked on the door softly, his heart beating erratically. The door suddenly slammed open and Iruka nearly fell backwards in shock.

"Ahh, Kakashi! You have another visitor!" The man beamed.

"G-Gai-san," Iruka squeaked. "I-I can come back later."

"Nonsense!" Gai said. "I have to get back to my youthful training, so my rival could use some company!"

He walked into the hall and all but shoved Iruka through the door.

"Make sure he gets his rest!" Gai called and closed the door behind him.

Iruka looked nervously over at the bed. There was Kakashi, lying under a few blankets. His eye had a patch over it and a surgical mask hid his face. His one visible eye looked heavy and sleepy.

"Kakashi," he breathed.

"Iruka. You came," Kakashi said hoarsely.

Iruka hesitantly moved over to the bed to get a closer look at him. "How are you feeling?" He asked tentatively.

"Mm," Kakashi grunted. "It's really hard to move. I used up too much chakra. They've healed all my wounds though. My ribs will take longer to heal, but that's to be expected."

"So you'll be okay then?" He asked.

"Once I recover my chakra," he said.

Iruka breathed a sigh of relief. "Good. Can I get you anything?"

Kakashi looked over at the small table beside him. There was a cup of water with a straw. "I'm thirsty," he said.

Iruka quickly moved forward to help him. He pulled his mask gently down to find a bruised cheek and pale cracked lips. He lifted Kakashi's head up enough so that he could drink without choking. Iruka pulled his mask back up when he was done.

"Thanks," Kakashi said, sounding a little less gruff.

Iruka nodded. Kakashi closed his eye.

"Should I go?" He asked quickly. "I don't want to get in the way of your rest."

Kakashi opened his eye again. "Yeah… Gai wears me out."

Iruka made for the door.

"Iruka," he said and he looked back. "I'm glad you came."

Iruka felt his cheeks flush.

"Will you come back?" He asked, uncertainly.

"If you want."

"Please," Kakashi said, sounding a bit shaky. _I need your warmth._

Iruka gave him a warm smile. "Then I'll be back."

* * *

Iruka ended up visiting him almost every day for the next few weeks. Kakashi had been quite insistent that he keep coming. Every time before Iruka left he would ask if he would visit him again. It was as if he needed reassurance that he wouldn't be left alone. Iruka certainly didn't mind. He was glad to visit him. It was the highlight of his day. He was able to spend a lot of time with him and talk about all sorts of things. He was very excited to find out about his ninken.

"I'll let you meet them once I have enough chakra to summon them," Kakashi had promised.

* * *

Kakashi started training again once he was released from the hospital and spent as much time as he could with Iruka.

"Iruka," he said as they sat on Iruka's couch sipping tea one evening.

"Yeah?" Iruka said, noting how serious he looked.

Kakashi hesitated. "Thank you for everything you've done for me. I kept making you come see me and you're always feeding me…"

Iruka smiled and placed his hand on Kakashi's knee. "You didn't make me come. I wanted to."

Kakashi looked down at his hand and tentatively placed his own over it. "Iruka… Why didn't we ever talk about what happened?"

Iruka looked a little startled and gave a nervous laugh. "Well, we didn't exactly get a chance to before and I don't know… You didn't say anything about it when you came back, so I assumed it hadn't meant anything."

Kakashi squeezed his hand. "I'm sorry I had to leave you hanging like that. I really didn't want to."

"Why are you bringing it up now?" Iruka asked uncertainly.

Kakashi's cheeks turned pink and he couldn't meet his gaze. "I… It's just- I should have said something earlier, but I was nervous. I kept trying to, but then I would chicken out. I guess I kept expecting you to punch me or something and tell me to fuck off." He looked up at Iruka. "What we did, it meant something to me."

Iruka's eyes widened. "I-It did?"

"Yes, but I understand if you don't feel the same-"

"It meant something to me too," Iruka said quickly. "I just kind of figured I scared you off or something. I mean… I'm not _experienced_ in any of that stuff."

Kakashi shook his head and cupped Iruka's cheek. "Experience doesn't matter. I like you, Iruka. Plus," he smirked. "I could teach you."

Iruka's cheeks flushed and Kakashi chuckled.

"I want to stay by your side," Kakashi said growing serious again. "You're warm."

Iruka couldn't help smiling. "That sounds good to me."

Kakashi looked relieved. He leaned forward and lightly kissed the scar running across his nose. "I have to go," he sighed. "I was supposed to meet up with the boss an hour ago, but I was going to make myself stay until I finally brought all of this up."

Iruka laughed lightly. "You're always late."

Kakashi gave him a sheepish look. "Sometimes I just get lost on the path of life," he said and went to put his shoes on.

Iruka followed him to the door. "Wait, so what does all of this mean exactly?" He asked indicating the two of them.

Kakashi pulled his mask up. "Boyfriend? Lover? Whatever you want."

"Both sound good," Iruka said, very pleased.

Kakashi gave a little breathy laugh. "Okay," he said and wrapped his arms gently around Iruka. "I'll probably be sent on a mission in the next few days, but I'll try to come see you tomorrow."

Iruka nodded.

"If I can, I want to take you out to dinner. A proper date, okay?" He said.

Iruka grinned. "Yeah."

Kakashi opened the door and was about to slip out.

"Kakashi."

He turned back. Iruka moved forward and tugged his mask down before pressing their lips together briefly.

"In case I don't see you tomorrow," he said softly and kissed him again.

Kakashi's cheeks flushed pink and he looked flustered. "Y-Yeah," he managed to say before tugging his mask back up. "See ya."

Iruka grinned as he left.

* * *

Ahhh, Kakashi is shy and I love Gai (and Lee too!). I wish I could have that much energy. Smut in the next chapter.

Thanks, everyone!


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for the reviews! This next part is smut smut smut.

* * *

Kakashi definitely made sure he had time to see Iruka the next day. He took him out to eat ramen for dinner.

"That was a very good date, Kakashi," Iruka said happily as they went back to his apartment.

"Good," Kakashi said, sounding relieved. "I've never been on one before."

"Eh? You haven't?"

Kakashi looked sheepish and shrugged. "I haven't exactly had anyone I've wanted to take out before."

Iruka seemed very pleased. "Do you want some tea?"

Kakashi nodded and went to sit on the couch. _What happens when a date is over?_ Kakashi thought of Icha Icha and his cheeks flushed red. _I can't do that. He's still a virgin. He already gets embarrassed whenever I read it around him. Maybe it's too much?_

Iruka brought the tea over and sat beside him. They sipped their tea quietly for a while. Iruka was starting to get nervous. _What do I do now? What we did before happened so fast I could hardly comprehend what was going on! How do I initiate something? Or am I supposed to wait for him to act first?_

"…Ruka… Iruka...?"

Iruka jumped. "Ah! Sorry!"

"Are you okay?" Kakashi asked. "You zoned out for a minute there."

"Y-Yes! Fine. I'm fine," he said quickly.

Kakashi observed him for a moment. "Are you nervous?"

"Wha- no!"

Kakashi smiled slightly. "I'm a little nervous too," he admitted softly. "So, can I kiss you? I promise to take things slow this time."

Iruka nodded. Kakashi leaned in and pressed their lips together gently. They both felt a spark despite only the light contact. They kissed a few more times, each growing more confident as they went. Kakashi licked at Iruka's bottom lip, silently asking for entry. Iruka immediately opened up to him, moaning as their tongues meshed together. Kakashi cupped the side of his face and tilted his head for more access to his mouth. Iruka tangled a hand in Kakashi's wild hair and bit playfully at his invading tongue. Kakashi grunted in surprise before nipping back.

They eventually pulled back for air before diving in for more heated kisses. Kakashi pulled Iruka closer, so that their chests touched. He slid his hands down to grip at Iruka's sides. Kakashi started kissing down his neck when they pulled back for more air. Iruka moaned quietly, the hand in Kakashi's hair tightening.

"You know you left a bunch of marks the last time and I had to keep them hidden," Iruka huffed.

Kakashi snorted against his skin. "I suppose I should be more careful."

"Mmm. At least put them in places I can hide easily," Iruka said. "It doesn't look good to have a Sensei covered in hickies."

Kakashi hummed in understanding, pulling at Iruka's collar to expose some of his shoulder. He bit down on the skin.

"Ah!" Iruka cried out in surprise and pain.

"Is here okay?" Kakashi said before sucking on the already bruising skin.

"Hah- ah- yes," he gasped.

Kakashi sucked harder and slid his hands beneath Iruka's shirt. Iruka jerked back and Kakashi yanked his hands away, afraid he had gone too far.

"We should… We should go to my bedroom," he said breathlessly. "I mean- not for sex! I-I don't want to do that yet, but other stuff-"

Kakashi kissed his scarred nose. "Whatever you want. Just tell me if I need to stop."

Iruka nodded and Kakashi took a hold of his hand to lead them back. Iruka gulped. _Relax, baka! Don't act like a little girl!_ He turned on the table lamp.

"Just lay back and relax," Kakashi told him.

He nodded again and did as he was told. Kakashi crawled over to him and they started kissing again. He moved so that he could get one leg between Iruka's. He slowly started sliding his hands under his shirt again and Iruka shivered. He ran his hands over his belly and sides before moving his hands up further to brush across his nipples. Iruka gasped and his back arched upward. Kakashi gently pinched at them and Iruka broke their lip lock to moan. He smirked and moved down. He pushed Iruka's shirt up and started kissing his stomach. Iruka squirmed under his touch, but he wasn't stopping him, so Kakashi moved upward, pushing his shirt up more. He started sucking on one of his tanned nipples and Iruka let out a cute little cry. He played with each one in turn, leaving Iruka panting and quite hard by now. Of course, Kakashi was just as hard. He tugged at Iruka's shirt and he sat up enough to let him take it off. He was about to lean back down when Iruka tugged at his shirt.

"Yours too," he said.

Kakashi threw his shirt aside, shuttering as Iruka ran hesitant hands up his chest. He allowed Iruka a few minutes to explore, letting out a few groans when he touched sensitive areas. Iruka sat up more and Kakashi jerked slightly when he leaned up to capture a nipple. Iruka was pleased to hear the whining sound that escaped Kakashi's lips. He was shivering under his touch and Iruka felt encouraged. He gave his other nipple the same treatment. It was all Kakashi could do to stay still and keep his sounds to a minimum. Sure, Kakashi had been with others before, but he had always been the one _giving_ all the attention. He wasn't used to someone returning the favor. The focus was never on him. _I'm more sensitive then I realized._ He cried out when Iruka nibbled on his hard nub. He pushed Iruka back and covered the Sensei's now smirking lips with his own.

Kakashi moved so that he could press his full body against the man below him. Iruka moaned as their bare chests and _very_ hard lower halves made contact. He couldn't help the bucking of his hips. Kakashi groaned at the action and started moving his hips with him. They pressed their lips together again, their actions growing sloppy the harder they moved against each other. They both winced when their teeth clacked, making Kakashi sit back some. Iruka was gasping for breath. Kakashi moved down and tugged at the hem of his pants. He waited for Iruka's quick nod of approval before pulling them and his boxers down. Iruka squirmed a bit, feeling very exposed.

"Ahh!" He moaned as Kakashi took a hold of his cock.

Kakashi licked at his leaking tip a few times and he had to hold Iruka's hips. He moved down to take as much of him in his mouth as possible. Iruka cried out at the overwhelming heat now surrounding him. Kakashi bobbed his head up and down slowly, humming when Iruka moved his hands to his head. As he moved faster over his cock he could feel Iruka's hands clenching and unclenching in his hair. Iruka was squirming in his hold and letting out constant moans.

'K-Kakashi," he whimpered. "I-I'm- hah- mmm- stop!"

Kakashi released his cock. "It's okay, Iruka. I want to make you cum. Don't hold back."

Iruka barely had the chance to nod before that wonderful wet heat surrounded his cock again. He could feel his stomach tightening, the coil about to spring. He really couldn't hold his voice back now. His hands tightened painfully in Kakashi's hair, not that the other minded.

"Ah- hah- Kakashi! Kakashi!" He gasped out.

Cum suddenly spilled into Kakashi's mouth and he did his best to swallow it all. He sucked and licked until Iruka was quaking beneath him. He pulled back and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Iruka's eyes were closed and he was breathing heavily. Kakashi placed his hand on Iruka's heaving chest and he looked up at him.

"Did you… Did you swallow it?" Iruka asked, looking uncertain.

"Yeah," Kakashi said, giving him a sheepish grin.

"You didn't have to do that," he said, looking embarrassed.

"No, but I wanted to," he said, watching him with a heated eye.

Iruka's cheeks flushed a pleasant shade of red. He sat up and pushed Kakashi back. "Your turn then."

Kakashi's cheeks flushed too. "Y-You don't have to-" He began.

"Why not?" He asked, tugging at his pants. "You're hard."

"Well, yeah- I just don't want you to feel obligated," Kakashi said, a little nervous.

Iruka shook his head. "I don't. Now lift your hips."

Kakashi huffed a little, but did as asked. He squirmed in the cool air as the rest of his clothes were tossed aside. Iruka leaned forward and took a tentative hold of his cock. He moved his hand up and down slowly and Kakashi let out a breathy groan. He moved his thumb up to rub at the leaking tip and Kakashi jerked upward. Iruka leaned down and licked him a few times, tasting the unfamiliar flavor. Kakashi gripped the sheets tightly, trying not to move. He hissed when Iruka started sucking the head of his cock. His body twitched with the efforts of keeping still.

"Nyaa, Iruka!" He moaned out as Iruka slid him into his mouth.

Iruka glanced up, worried he had done something wrong, but the look of pleasure on Kakashi's face was enough to tell him otherwise. He would have smiled at this accomplishment if his mouth weren't full of cock. Kakashi bucked his hips up and bit at his knuckles to keep quiet. He wasn't used to receiving blowjobs. He was used to the occasional one-night stands, which were full of fucking. Not hot blowjobs. _Fuck_. If he wasn't careful, he would blow his load too soon.

_Think of something else. Distract yourself. Gai! Gai and his acorn sized penis! That's- oh, dear Kami._

Iruka was hollowing out his cheeks and taking more of him in. Kakashi couldn't hold back the sounds bubbling up his throat.

_How is he so good at this? Was he taking notes when I did this to him? What a fucking fast learner. _

"Ah!" He cried out. "I-Iruka. Iruka, wait."

Iruka pulled back slightly. "I want you to cum too. Don't hold back either."

Kakashi groaned as he started sucking on him again. _As if I could hold back with that mouth of yours._

"Nngh- fuck- ahhh!" Kakashi practically yelled. His back arched and Iruka choked slightly as his mouth was flooded. He did his best to swallow everything, but some spilled down his chin.

He pulled back when Kakashi stilled himself and wiped the cum from his face. He watched Kakashi with expectant, eager eyes. _Was that okay? He was pretty vocal. _

"Fuck, Iruka," he said, a little hoarse. "Was that really your first try?"

Iruka looked a little confused. "Yeah. Was it that bad-"

"How are you so good at it?" He panted.

Iruka's face brightened. "It was good? Really? I mean I tried to do all the same things you did to me."

"Mmm," Kakashi grunted, feeling a little dazed.

Iruka crawled up so that he could get close to Kakashi's face. "Can I kiss you after doing that?"

Kakashi nodded, trying to pull himself together. He hadn't had an orgasm that good in a long time. _Kakashi. You're the one acting like a virgin here. Get yourself together!_

Kakashi tugged Iruka down, their tongues mixing together. Both cringing slightly at the taste of themselves on the other's tongue. Iruka pulled back and snuggled against Kakashi's side.

"Stay the night?" He murmured.

"Yeah," Kakashi said, tugging the blankets up. "I have to leave early though. Mission in the morning."

Iruka nodded sleepily. "Hit the lights."

Kakashi reached out and turned the lamp off. He pulled Iruka closer and they both fell asleep.

* * *

Iruka awoke when the heat surrounding him suddenly moved away. He blinked a few times before looking back to see Kakashi trying to find all of his clothes. He sat up and pushed his loose hair back from his face.

Kakashi looked up as he was pulling his pants on. "Ah. Did I wake you?"

Iruka smiled sleepily and shook his head. "It's okay," he said.

He peered out of the window, only seeing the first signs of daylight. He yawned. Kakashi moved over to him when he was finished dressing.

"Go back to sleep," he said softly. "I should be back in a few days."

Iruka tugged on his shirt to bring him closer. "Be careful," he said.

Kakashi smiled slightly and kissed him. "I'll do my best."

He left the room and Iruka curled back up under the blankets. He was already missing Kakashi's warmth.

* * *

So Iruka is a natural. Heh heh heh... heh?


	7. Chapter 7

Sorryyy it's been so long! I've had this written for a while. I keep going back and scratching through it. I'm just not satisfied. It's meant to be somewhat humorous (hopefully), but it's just not really working for me. Blargggg! Anyway, I'm posting it now despite that. I have the next few chapters written already, so I'm moving on with this!

Also, everyone in this chapter are real Naruto characters that are about Iruka's age and are Chunin ranked.

* * *

Iruka was on his way to Natori's house for a small party. Kakashi had only been gone a few days, but he was already missing him, so this was a good distraction. Natori greeted him cheerfully and pulled him inside.

"Iruka!" Kotetsu cried happily. "Finally!"

Iruka looked around to find Izumo, Iwashi, and Hayase there too.

"Okei should be here soon," Hayase said.

* * *

Kotetsu jumped up after a while of drinking and catching up. "More drinks! Izumo-"

He pulled on his partner's hand and they disappeared into the kitchen. Kotetsu pulled out the bottles they had brought.

"Do we really need to open this much sake?" Izumo asked.

"Of course we do!" Kotetsu cried. "We haven't had a chance to get so many of us Chunin together in a long time!"

"I know, but-"

"So we need to have fun," Kotetsu insisted. "We're going to have a drinking contest!"

"'Tetsu! We can't," Izumo frowned. He looked toward the door to make sure no one was near. "You… You know how I get when I'm drunk…" He hissed, blushing.

Kotetsu smirked and leaned close to his ear. "I know very well," he whispered. "Horny, drunk, 'Zumo. Maybe that's all part of the plan."

Izumo let out a little squeak as Kotetsu's tongue delved into his ear, before he moved down to kiss his neck.

"You're getting goosebumps," he snickered.

Izumo shoved Kotetsu's face away, sure to hide his red cheeks behind his hair.

"I hate you," he mumbled.

Kotetsu laughed. "I know, babe. I love you too." He grabbed the bottles of sake. "Come on~"

Izumo rolled his eyes and grabbed the small sake cups. They went back out to the living room and joined the others around the table.

"Alright! Guys, let's play a game!" Kotetsu shouted, placing the bottles down.

"A game? What are we, five?" Natori snorted.

Kotetsu gave an evil grin. "Trust me, this isn't a game you'll want to lose."

They all grew silent and watched him more intently. Izumo just shook his head.

"Welllll~" Kotetsu began. "I'm thinking a drinking contest, of course."

"That's it?" Okei laughed.

Iruka looked worried.

Kotetsu wagged a finger in front of him. "Mmm. That's not it. The loser has to pay a _big_ price."

"What's the price?" Iwashi asked.

"The loser has to smack Hatake Kakashi in the face."

Iruka nearly choked on his beer. "WHAT?!"

He wasn't the only one to cry out. Izumo pinched the bridge of his nose in disbelief and Kotetsu elbowed him.

"Are you fucking nuts?!" Natori yelped.

"He would kill us all!"

"W-Why him?" Iruka managed.

Kotetsu shrugged. "Eh… Nothing personal, but it has to be a _challenge_. It has to be _scary_. We need incentive here. Plus, Kakashi is a Jonin. It's a challenge just to get close to him and he _is_ scary as hell."

"H-He's not that bad," Iruka muttered.

Everyone turned to him, looking suspicious.

"How would you know?" They all asked.

Iruka felt his face burn. "I- I, uh- I've just run into him b-before and he was really nice to me," Iruka said lamely.

"Running into him once isn't enough to determine that!" Hayase said.

Natori and Iwashi seemed to share the same opinion, but Kotetsu and Izumo were looking at Iruka with raised eyebrows. They exchanged glances and nodded in silent agreement.

"How about we just make it someone of Jonin level then?" Izumo suggested. "That way it's still definitely a challenge."

"And we all have to be there when it happens," Kotetsu said. "There's no way I want to miss it!"

They all nodded in assent, Iruka looking relieved.

"Yoshi! Let's start!" Kotetsu said eagerly. "First everyone has to take a shot."

Everyone took a shot. Iruka cringed. He really didn't like the taste of alcohol and he wasn't a big drinker._ But I'm not losing!_

"Every ten minutes we'll all take another one," Kotetsu continued. "So we'll have time to get the alcohol in our system before the next one and we won't end the game too quickly either. First one out losses."

"What happens if we win?" Natori asked.

"Hmmm," Kotetsu hummed thoughtfully. "Good question."

"All the losers could chip in and buy the winner a new set of kunai," Iwashi suggested.

"Then I'm definitely winning!" Hayase shouted.

Okei snorted. "That's because you're always losing yours."

"Shut up!" He cried. "Now I'm for sure going to win!"

And so the contest began.

* * *

When Iruka was nice and tipsy, Kotetsu and Izumo pulled him into the kitchen.

"So you ran into Hatake Kakashi and he was _nice_, huh?" Kotetsu sniggered.

Iruka sputtered for a moment.

"We can always tell when you're lying," Izumo said. "What's the real story?"

"G-Guys, there is no real story," he said, embarrassed.

"Is he the one that left those marks on you?" Kotetsu asked. "The one you didn't want to tell us about?"

"No!" Iruka all but shouted.

"Lying again~"

"You're all flustered," Izumo grinned. "And you had quite the reaction when 'Tetsu said his name earlier."

"You guys are too observant," he grumbled.

"HAH!" Kotetsu laughed in triumph. "So we're right!"

"It's really just a lucky guess on our part," Izumo admitted.

Iruka sighed. "Ugh. Fine. I was going to tell you guys at some point, anyway. Yes, it was Kakashi. He's my… boyfriend now," he said. He couldn't help smiling, though the word felt unfamiliar on his lips.

"All right!"

"So you worked it out with him then?" Izumo said. The two of them were grinning like crazy.

"Yeah."

"Where is he now? Why didn't you bring him?" Kotetsu asked.

"He's on a mission," Iruka said. _I can't tell them he's part of ANBU. _"Plus, we really just made it official the other night, so I'm not interested in everyone knowing about it. Not yet anyway."

Kotetsu whistled. "Oh, man. You're going to be in trouble when all the women in this village find out you stole their man."

"He does seem to have a lot of fan girls," Izumo said thoughtfully. "At least that's the rumor."

Iruka slumped a little.

"Ahh, don't worry about it," Kotetsu said, smacking him on the back. "You have a big tough Jonin lover to protect you. Now come on, it's been ten minutes. Time to drink!"

Iruka's cheeks flushed at the comment. He was certainly safe in Kakashi's hands, but he had no plans of ever being the damsel in distress. _I'm a man too!_

* * *

"TTThis… TTThis sucks," Iwashi slurred after a while. "If I… If I drink anymore I'll… I'll throw up."

"Not in my apartment!" Natori warned.

"Does this mean you're done?" Hayase asked.

Iwashi gave a weak nod.

"We have our loser!" Kotetsu cried, pointing at him. "You'll be punching a Jonin next week!"

Iwashi groaned and rested his head against the table. Iruka breathed a sigh of relief. He was feeling quite drunk by now. _I don't have to punch anyone!_ Punching your new boyfriend was not a good way to start the relationship. He took the shot with everyone else.

"Okay. I'm out," he said. His own voice starting to slur.

"Whaaat. Already?!" Kotetsu pouted.

"I already feel sick," he admitted.

* * *

The night continued and Okei and Izumo dropped out too. Iruka stumbled down the dark hall towards the bathroom. He heard voices, but didn't think much of it.

"Aww. You dropped out so early."

"You know why I had to. 'T-Tetsu- ah! Quit it!"

"You're looking really cute tonight. You're all flustered. I've had to work really hard to keep my hands to myself."

"Hands to yourself, my ass! You've been groping me every chance you get!"

"Maa. I can't help it. You're the one that's looking at me with those lusty eyes."

"I am not! Nn! Oi! N-No touching there-"

Iruka stopped suddenly, wide eyed. Kotetsu had Izumo pinned up against the wall with his hand under his shirt. Iruka let out a snort of laughter and clamped his hand over his mouth. They both glanced up.

"Iruka!" Izumo gasped.

Kotetsu jerked back. "Fuck-"

Iruka couldn't hold back the laughter. "Finally, caught in the act."

"Finally?"

He giggled. "I already knew you guys were together, but you're always sneaking around. Why are you hiding it?"

They both looked dumbfounded.

"You… You already knew?" Izumo said slowly.

"I figured it out a long time ago," Iruka said. "You guys aren't the only observant ones."

The couple laughed sheepishly.

"Are we that obvious?" Kotetsu said.

"Only to me and Natori," Iruka said. "Why are you guys trying to keep it secret?"

"We're not."

"No one ever asked."

"Eh?!" Iruka wailed.

Kotetsu shrugged. "We would tell people if they _asked_."

"We're just not very interested in displaying it in public. It's too embarrassing to have other people watching us kissing and stuff," Izumo said.

Iruka smacked a hand over his face. "You've got to be kidding me."

"Oh! Shot time!" Kotetsu said. He gave Izumo a quick kiss and they went back to the living room.

* * *

Izumo found himself getting fidgety while everyone sat around the table talking, laughing, and playing cards. _Damn that Kotetsu! He's got me all riled up! Bastard! I drank too much. I should have dropped out sooner. Damn it! And how does he always hold his liquor so well?!_

He tugged on Kotetsu's sleeve, looking pouty. "Drop out, baka," he hissed.

Kotetsu smirked at him. "You want me to lose?"

"I want to go home."

Kotetsu smirked even more. "Is my little 'Zumo horny?"

Izumo pinched his side, making him jerk away.

"Ah-hah. Okay, okay. No tickling," he said. "Alright. I'm out, guys," he called.

"Only two of us left!" Hayase cheered.

Iruka snorted. Hayase and Natori were both very _very_ drunk by now.

"We're going to head out," Kotetsu announced. "Let us know who wins."

The others called out their goodbyes and the two lovers stumbled out the door.

"You know I could have won that," Kotetsu said, his arm around Izumo's waist, to keep him steady.

"Shut up," he grumbled. "I know you could have, but it's your fault!"

"Mmm," Kotetsu hummed. "How is that?"

"Che. You know exactly how to push my buttons," Izumo huffed. "You made me…"

"Made you what?" Kotetsu teased.

"I'm not saying it," he said stubbornly.

Kotetsu chuckled darkly. "Fine~ I'll say it. I made you _horny_." He leaned close to his ear. "And I'm going to bend you over and fuck your brains out when we get home."

Izumo moaned. "Pervert… Hurry."

* * *

It only took one more shot before Natori was half running, half crawling towards the bathroom to throw up. The others laughed.

"Victory is mine!" Hayase yelled, jumping up and falling backwards.

Okei shook his head and pushed up his glasses. "That idiot."

* * *

Iruka stumbled home an hour later, feeling as though he might throw up too. Though he wasn't the only one. He had a feeling Hayase would be sharing Natori's toilet for the night. He laughed to himself.

_I wonder if Kakashi likes to drink? Kakashi…_ His cheeks flushed as he thought about what they had done the other night. _The noises he made when I touched him… Geez. He was so sexy. He really seemed to like when I licked his nipples…_

Iruka was so caught up in his thoughts that he wasn't paying attention to where he was going.

"Ah!" He cried as he walked right into a tree. "Itai! Itai!" He stumbled back and rubbed his forehead. He looked around to make sure no one had seen.

_The coast is clear. Phew. That would have been embarrassing… _He shook his head to clear his thoughts and continued home.

* * *

The next morning…

"Ow, fuck, shit, ow!" Izumo gasped as he tried to sit up. He slumped back down. He was aching all over, not to mention he had a pretty bad hangover.

Kotetsu grumbled a bit as he woke up. "Mmm, 'Zumo… What are you yelling about? It's early."

"I hate you, Kotetsu!" Izumo cried. "You fucking jerk!"

Kotetsu flinched back and rubbed at his eyes. "Oh…" He grumbled, remembering the night before. He gave his lover a wary look. "Are you hurting?"

"Of course I'm fucking hurting!" Izumo snarled and whacked him over the head, then hissing at the pain the movement caused. "My _ass_… My _back_…"

Kotetsu sat up and tugged the blankets back to get a good look at his naked form. He could see that he had left quite a few love bites and bruises behind. "I suppose I got carried away..."

"You suppose?!" Izumo hissed.

Kotetsu ducked down, waiting to get smacked again. "Ma… I'm sorry, Izumo. I should have been more careful. It's just you were so… _demanding_ last night."

He smirked as Izumo's cheeks flushed bright red and he yanked the blankets back up and over his head.

"You kept telling me to go faster… _harder_…" he said, sliding closer. "You know I can't say no to you." He slithered down under the blankets to get to his hiding lover. He laid kisses along his stomach and up his chest, chuckling when he saw how much Izumo was pouting.

"Hmph… Oi!" Izumo huffed and shoved at Kotetsu's head as he made for a nipple.

"Izumo~" He cooed. "Don't be mad. I know you enjoyed yourself. You were really loud too."

"S-Shut up!" Izumo stammered.

"You kept screaming my name," Kotetsu continued. "Our neighbors are going to hate us."

Izumo gasped as Kotetsu pushed back his hand and latched on to his nipple. He couldn't help the shiver that ran through his body and he gripped at Kotetsu's hair.

"You also let me talk really dirty to you," Kotetsu reminded him, reaching up to tweak at both nipples. "You really get off on that stuff."

"I do not!" Izumo protested, squirming.

"Could have fooled me," Kotetsu snickered. "You nearly came on the spot when I told you I would tie you up and fuck you until you begged me to stop."

Izumo squeaked as Kotetsu pinched his nipples harder.

"K-Kotetsu!" He whined. "Ah!"

Kotetsu latched on to his other nipple and sucked.

"Ah! Ah! Okay! Okay!" Izumo whimpered, arching against him. "I-I- forgive you!"

Kotetsu pulled back slightly with a smirk. "Yeah?"

"Yes…" He grumbled.

Kotetsu moved up to kiss him with a laugh. "Good. Now let's take a hot bath. That always makes you feel better. I'll even jerk you off in the tub, sound good?"

Izumo rolled his eyes, but he certainly wasn't going to say no.

"Come on~"

* * *

Kotetsu and Izumo… Such an underrated pair, even so… still just the side couple here, so I didn't bother with writing out their sexy time. Kotetsu was happy enough to share some details anyway!

Also, thanks for the reviews! Everyone is so nice!


	8. Chapter 8

Iruka walked into his house, yawning on Monday evening. He glanced over to the living room and nearly dropped his paperwork. Kakashi was there, sprawled out on the couch, sleeping. Iruka couldn't help smiling. He put his work down and moved closer for a better look. He could see his ANBU gear spread out across the floor and he was now only in his sleeveless shirt and dark pants. His pale feet were bare, with one leg hanging over the arm of the couch and the other bent so that his foot was resting on the floor. Icha Icha was laying open on his chest as though he had fallen asleep reading. His mask was up and one arm was folded behind his head. Iruka suppressed a snicker. _So cute._

"Kakashi," he called softly and saw him twitch slightly in his sleep. He knew better than to sneak up on a shinobi, especially one of ANBU status. To be honest, he was surprised that Kakashi hadn't woken when he came in. _He must be exhausted._ "Kakashi," he called a little louder, still keeping a safe distance.

Kakashi startled awake, nearly falling off the couch and Icha Icha toppled to the floor. "Iruka!" He gasped, managing to catch himself and sat up. "You're back…" He added, looking sheepish, as he laid back again.

Iruka smiled. "Welcome home," he said and moved to sit on the edge of the couch next to him. "You know my door was locked when I left this morning," he teased.

Kakashi gave him a guilty look. "Sorry. Locked doors aren't enough to keep me out."

Iruka laughed. "It's fine, though a bit shocking to find someone in my home. I'm sorry to wake you."

Kakashi shook his head. "I didn't even mean to fall asleep," he said and tugged his mask down.

Iruka cupped his cheek and leaned down to kiss him. Kakashi gave a happy hum and kissed back.

"I'm glad you're here," Iruka said, pulling back. "You seem to be in one piece."

Kakashi nodded, smiling slightly. "Just a few bruises this time."

Iruka looked him over, spotting some dark coloring peeking out from the bottom of his shirt. Iruka tugged it up to get a better look. He could see a large bruise forming near his hip. He brushed his fingers gently over the swollen skin and Kakashi flinched.

"Oh, sorry!" He said quickly. "Does it hurt a lot?"

"Not too much, that just tickled," he admitted.

Iruka grinned. "Tickled?"

He ran his fingers over Kakashi's stomach and along his side. Kakashi twitched under his touch, letting out a quiet breath. He was about to retreat back when Iruka squeezed his side and he made a sound that was a cross between a grunt and a squeal. His body jerked and he tried to move away from Iruka's hand, but Iruka only squeezed tighter. Suddenly giggles started spilling from his lips and he started squirming. Yes, _giggles_. Iruka couldn't believe his ears.

"Hahaha- I-Iruka, no-" He gasped out before he was laughing too much to form any more words.

"I'm barely doing anything to you, Kakashi," he chuckled. "I had no idea you were so ticklish."

Kakashi managed a whine of protest between giggles, thrashing more. Iruka pulled his hand away and Kakashi went still, gasping for breath.

"I'm… not…" He panted, scooting away from him as far as the couch would allow.

Iruka smirked. "Whatever you say," he said and advanced on him.

Kakashi's eye widened in fear and he tried to shrink back more. Iruka laughed.

"Relax," he said. "I won't tickle you anymore. At least not now."

"Not now…?" Kakashi said, looking worried.

"That bruise doesn't look too great. I don't want you hurting more," Iruka said. "I'll get you some ice." He went to the kitchen and started filling a small plastic bag with ice. "Though rest assured," he added over his shoulder. "I'm going to tickle the hell out of you some other time."

Kakashi gulped. _Shit_. "Who knew you could be so sadistic," he groaned.

Iruka laughed and brought the ice over. Kakashi placed it gingerly over the discolored skin.

"I'll assume you're hungry?" Iruka said.

Kakashi grinned and nodded.

"I'll go make dinner then," he said.

Kakashi tugged on his hand before he could move away. He sat up and pulled Iruka into a heated kiss. Iruka was a little startled, but happily kissed back. They stayed lip locked for a few moments, their tongues meshing together. Iruka couldn't help the moan that escaped him.

"You're hungry for food, right?" He laughed breathlessly as they surfaced for air, already feeling his body reacting to the kiss.

Kakashi snorted. "Both," he smirked.

Iruka could feel his cheeks heating up and he had to turn away. If he didn't walk away now, he was going to end up dragging Kakashi back to the bedroom right now! His cheeks grew hotter when he heard Kakashi chuckling. _Damn it, he knows I want him!_

He went back to the kitchen and started preparing their food. They stayed quiet for a while as Iruka worked. He had his back to his lover and he assumed he had gone back to reading his perverted book. He placed chopped veggies in the skillet, watching it start to sizzle. He jumped slightly as he felt arms wrap around him from behind.

"Mmm, eggplant," Kakashi hummed, looking over his shoulder.

Iruka leaned back against him, appreciating the sudden warmth surrounding him. "I made a point to buy it, since you like it so much."

Kakashi nuzzled his nose against Iruka's neck. "Thank you," he said softly and kissed his neck.

They both felt Iruka shutter under his touch and Kakashi's arms tightened around him. He placed a few more kisses on his tan skin, before moving up to suckle on a spot just below his ear. Iruka let out a breathy moan and squirmed a bit.

"Kakashi, don't…" He gasped. "You're distracting."

Kakashi chuckled against his neck.

"I'll burn your precious eggplant," he warned.

Kakashi reached around and turned the burner off. "Problem solved," he said.

"But- ah! Ahh!" Iruka cried out as Kakashi's hands slipped into the front of his pants and rubbed at his hips. His body jerked back against the sudden contact. "O-Okay, okay. Food later," he all but squeaked.

Kakashi snickered and started biting at his neck. Iruka shivered and bit his lip. It was all he could do to stay still with the way Kakashi was massaging his hips so erotically. It was a mix of being very pleasurable and absurdly ticklish. He put a hand over his mouth to muffle the strange sounds coming out.

Kakashi paused. "I can't tell if you're moaning or laughing," he said, grinning.

"Both," Iruka whimpered.

Kakashi slid his hands free and turned Iruka around. He was still grinning. "You're ticklish too," he said, looking very pleased.

"Only there," he admitted. "Ah, wait-"

Kakashi took a hold of his hips again and dug his thumbs into his flesh. Iruka practically squealed and pulled back. Kakashi didn't let him escape though. He tickled him until he had him pinned to the floor, laughing and thrashing about.

"This is fun," Kakashi said, happily.

"Not… fair…" Iruka said between giggles.

"It's very fair," he chuckled. "You already said you were going to get me later. I might as well torture you while I get the chance."

Kakashi eventually let up so that Iruka could breath. Iruka huffed and Kakashi had to kiss those cute pouty lips.

"Plus, you're not even as ticklish as me. That's what isn't fair," he said, pouting himself. "You're now the only one that knows I am."

"Now?" Iruka questioned.

"The rest are all dead," he said.

Iruka's eyes widened. "Did you kill them!?"

Kakashi let out a snort of laughter. "No, no. I didn't. I promise."

"Who were they?" Iruka asked, a little uncertain if he should be asking.

Kakashi's smile turned sad. "My old team, with the Yondaime."

"Oh," Iruka breathed. Kakashi had mentioned before that he'd been trained by the fourth and that his old teammates were dead, though he didn't know anymore than that. He wanted to ask, but he didn't want to invade Kakashi' privacy.

"Minato-Sensei used to hold me down so that Obito and Rin could tickle me. I hated it," he said, though he looked a little wistful as he spoke. "Anyway," he said clearing his throat. He suddenly looked like a lost child. His eye darted around as if to find something else to talk about. _Why the hell did I bring that up?_

Iruka could feel his chest tighten. Kakashi was clearly still hurting from losing them. He felt an overwhelming need to protect and comfort him. He hated the saddened look on the silverette's face. He wanted to take it away. Kakashi's smile was too beautiful to not be seen (by him, anyway). He leaned up and pressed his lips firmly against the others, wondering if it could express some of his feelings. Kakashi looked a little surprised at first, but soon started kissing back. Iruka pulled away, giving him a gentle, warm smile and Kakashi could feel something flutter in his chest. He cupped Iruka's cheek and moved in for another kiss, which Iruka eagerly accepted. Kakashi's tongue slid into Iruka's mouth and they both groaned. _Now…_ _Where were we?_

They both felt heat growing in their bellies as they started kissing more urgently. Kakashi pushed Iruka gently back against the floor, placing his full weight on top of him. Iruka spread his legs a bit to make more room for him and their groins pressed together. Iruka groaned, hips bucking upward and Kakashi growled in pleasure. They could feel their erections growing quickly. Kakashi ground his hips down against him and Iruka's head dropped back with a loud moan. Kakashi buried his face in the other's neck and started pressing open-mouthed kisses along his skin. Iruka moaned even louder.

"Kakashi!" He gasped.

Kakashi enjoyed the way Iruka shuttered underneath him as he sucked harshly at his skin. He bit down on the spot just below his ear, where he had played with before. _He's going to be so pissed about these marks later._ _Heh heh_. Iruka let out a desperate whine, his hand coming up to tangle in his hair. Kakashi could feel him pulling him closer and he smirked. He bit harder on the spot and licked at the already bruising skin. Iruka's hips bucked wildly.

"Kakashi!" he called louder.

"Mmm," Kakashi hummed against his skin. "You really like this spot, don't you?"

Iruka whimpered. "Ah! Y-Yes."

Kakashi snickered and continued to nip and suck at his skin. Iruka's body quaked uncontrollably as their hips continued to grind against each other. He had never been so turned on in his life. Kakashi had found his weak spot and the friction they were creating was driving him mad. He gripped Kakashi's shoulder, nails digging into his skin. He wasn't going to last long like this.

"Nn- Kashi- Ah! Ah! I-" He could hardly form words through his constant sounds of pleasure.

Kakashi pulled back so that he could see his face. "Are you going to cum?" He asked, panting.

Iruka nodded fervently, whining in protest as Kakashi pulled back.

"Hold on," he groaned, also missing the friction. He pushed Iruka's shirt up and tugged his pants down enough to free his hard cock. He gripped him tightly and Iruka nearly lost it.

Kakashi moved so that he could grind against Iruka's thigh as he pumped his cock and went back to sucking on Iruka's weak spot. Iruka gripped Kakashi's hair almost painfully tight and cried out. He couldn't handle all the stimulation to his body. Kakashi's hand was rough with calluses and his teeth were starting to break through the skin on his neck.

"Oh, Kami. Ah! Ah! Ahh!" Iruka called out as he came, his white seed spilling out over his stomach.

He could feel his body spasming in pleasure as Kakashi's thrusts against his thigh sped up. Kakashi's breath was hitching and he was groaning against Iruka's ear.

"Fuck! Fuck! Iruka- nngh- Iruka-" He gasped, his thrusts stuttering as he came. He went limp against him and Iruka wrapped his arms around him.

They both desperately wheezed for breath as their bodies calmed. Kakashi eventually slid off of him and rolled onto his back. Iruka turned to look at him, his cheeks flushing as he saw how wet the front of his pants were. He sat up and Kakashi peered up at him with a dazed eye. He stood on shaky legs and reached for a towel to wipe himself off with. Kakashi sat up slowly and Iruka grinned at how messy his hair was. _I suppose I WAS pulling on it._

"I can't believe we just did that on the floor," he said, feeling a bit embarrassed.

Kakashi gave a bemused hum.

"Do you want to take a shower?" He asked.

Kakashi looked down at his dirtied pants and blushed. He nodded. Iruka held out a hand to help him up. Kakashi looked as though his legs were just as shaky. He kissed Iruka, making him smile.

"You can wear some of my clothes," he said. "We're about the same size."

Kakashi nodded again and yawned. "Okay," he said, looking sleepy and sated.

Iruka steered him towards the bathroom. "I'll go finish dinner, while you clean up."

He laughed as he watched Kakashi stumble a bit down the hall, before turning back to the kitchen. He winced and rubbed at his back.

"The floor is not forgiving," he grumbled.

Kakashi came back by the time he was finished cooking. He couldn't help smiling. Kakashi came back wearing one of his t-shirts and a pair of his dark sweatpants. They were about an inch too short for him and more snug than his own pants. Iruka put the food on the table and he could hear Kakashi's stomach growl.

"Come eat," he chuckled.

Kakashi rubbed at the back of his damp hair, looking sheepish. It was a look Iruka was getting quite used to and it was an absurdly cute one. They sat down and ate, making easy conversation. Iruka put the dishes in the sink when they were finished.

"I'll clean up," Kakashi offered, standing up. "I'm sure you want to shower too."

Iruka nodded. "Thanks," he said.

Kakashi gave him a tired smile and a kiss. Iruka showered and brushed his teeth. He changed into clean boxers, sweatpants, and a t-shirt. Kakashi was finished by the time he came back. He was yawning again.

"The toothbrush you used last time is still here," Iruka said. "You can sleep over if you want."

Kakashi's cheeks flushed a cute shade of pink. "Really?"

Iruka gave him that warm smile. "Of course."

Kakashi could feel butterflies in his stomach. _He's letting me stay over again._ He smiled too.

Iruka pulled out his lesson plans for the next day and went over to the couch, while Kakashi went to brush his teeth. Kakashi came back and curled up on the couch next to him. He put his head in Iruka's lap and closed his eyes.

"You don't have to wait up for me, Kakashi," he said. "I won't be too long."

Kakashi grunted and nuzzled him. "I want to stay with you. You're warm."

Iruka chuckled and tugged the blanket hanging on the back of the couch over him. Kakashi burrowed down with a content sigh. He had never done something like this before and he wondered briefly if he should be embarrassed.

Iruka couldn't stop grinning. _I had no idea Kakashi could be so freakin' adorable and snuggly! A badass ANBU that likes to cuddle…_ It was such a ridiculous contradiction that he had to bite his lip to keep from laughing. _I'm glad he feels comfortable enough to be so relaxed around me._ He ran his hand through Kakashi's damp hair as he turned back to focus on his work. Kakashi hummed quietly, seeming to enjoy the attention. He did this until Kakashi's breathing slowed and grew heavier.

Iruka felt bad for waking him when he was finished. He led a half-asleep Kakashi back to the bedroom and they got in to bed. They curled up under the blankets together and went to sleep.

* * *

Oh, geez. I'm such a freakin' fluff writer. Everything I write ends up being fluffy or smutty... or both.

Thanks for the reviews!


End file.
